Different Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett separate from the other Cullen's. They also go back to Forks and pick up Bella, Bella's father, Bella's step mother and Angela. They are all changed into vampires. The only thing is Bella is blind. How did she become this way? Why didn't the venom heal her eyes? How does she cope with it when they all return to Forks 100 years later...
1. Prologue

**Sorry everyone for the title mistake. Different Life is this one and Secret Life is the one i posted yesturday**

* * *

**Prologue **

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett separate from the other Cullen's. They also go back to Forks and pick up Bella, Bella's father, Bella's step mother and Angela. They are all changed into vampires. The only thing is Bella is blind. How did she become this way? Why didn't the venom heal her eyes? How does she cope with it when they all return to Forks 100 years later and 2 years later what is left of the Cullen's return. What will happen? What secrets are Bella and her coven hiding?

Jasper changed Bella, Emmett changed Charlie and Rose changed Bella's step-mother. And Rose changed Angela.

* * *

_February 2006_

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe Alice cheated on me. And it wasn't just the first time. She has been lying to me since day one. I have had enough. I had Jenks write up divorce papers and they have just arrived in the mail today. I will get her to sign them then I am out of here. I feel a pull to go back to Forks and that is where I am going. I have got to apologies to Bella and hope she forgives me. I walk down stairs with the divorce papers in hand. Everyone but Edward is sitting in the living room.

"Alice these are for you", I say coldly

"What is this!?" Alice shrieks

"They are divorce papers. Sign on the dotted line", I say

"I will not sign these", she says

I growl and she shrinks back.

"You will sign them. NOW!" I growl

Alice quickly signs them with a sob.

"I am sorry", she says

"I believe that when I see it", I say coldly

"I really am", she says

"I am leaving. I am packing my bags and leaving within the hour", I say coldly

"Please don't go Jasper", Esme begs

"I am going. This family is not what it used to be. I am leaving and not coming back", I say

"Can Rose and I go with you?" Emmett asks

I am shocked that he is asking.

"Why?" I ask

"Like you said they are not the same anymore. They are cold and heartless after they left my little sister behind. I can't stand to look at them anymore. Will you allow us to come with you?" Emmett asks

"Of course. Make sure you are ready to go within the hour", I say heading up the stairs

I can hear Esme and Alice sobbing. But I couldn't have cared less. They left Bella alone and up protected. I can't imagine what she is going through right now. I hope I can make it right. I quickly pack some of my books and personal items. I don't pack a lot of clothing. Because the clothing Alice all bought me. I will buy some when I get to Seattle before I go to Forks. I am quickly ready and I go to wait for Rosalie and Emmett. They and soon ready and we make our way out to Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's BMW.

"Please don't go", Esme says as we pack our things in Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's BMW

"We are going. We don't know you guys anymore. You lie to the people you claim to love", Rosalie says

"I'll take Emmett's jeep. Emmett you go with Rosalie in her BMW. We are heading to Seattle first", I say getting into the jeep

We all ignore Carlisle, Esme and Alice's pleas to turn back and we are soon on the road far away from them.

We stop in Seattle and get some comfortable clothing before heading onto Forks. We reach Forks by the next day we pull into the old Cullen house. We don't plan to stay their long. But we needed to stay somewhere.

"Are we going to see Bella now?" Emmett asks

He is literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes we are. Are you coming Rose?" I ask her

"Yes I have to apologies to her. I want to get to know her", Rosalie says

"Ok. Let's take your jeep", I say to Emmett

We are soon at Bella's house. We see her truck parked out front with a cover over it. I wonder why she isn't at school. Chief Swan's cruiser was not out front. So only Bella must be home. We get out and nervously knock on the door. We hear a dog barking. Last I remember the Swan's didn't have a dog. I can feel the nervous, scared, sadness. Coming from Bella.

"Coming", a soft voice says

I recognise the voice as Bella's. Bella only opens the door a crack.

"Who is it?" she asks looking around

"Can't you see us?" Rosalie asks

"Rosalie?" Bella questions

I can feel her hope and joy.

"Yes it's me. Emmett and Jasper", Rosalie replies

Bella quickly opens to door and we get a better look at her. She has a scar down her right side of her face. Her eyes looked right through us. Like she couldn't see us. I can feel how excited she is to see us. Can she forgive us?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
2. Volturi Queen

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
4. New Life, New Pack  
5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
6. Different Life  
7. New Life  
8. Emmett's Revenge?  
9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
10. Sun Rise  
11. Alive  
12. True Mate  
13. Harry's Army  
14. Bella's Secrets  
15. Everything Changes  
16. Secret Life  
17. A Long Wait  
18. Secrets  
19. Together Again  
20. Into the Future  
21. Time Turner  
22. Bringing them Home  
23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


End file.
